dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 214
'Episode 214 ' is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *Ben might vote for Trump *Jim Bakker's bonus buckets Videos played #Columbus Hockey Fight (not found) #My First Threesome was a disaster 0_0 Bedtime Story # 2 #Pro-gun Florida mom shot by kid (not found) #Fox News projects Bernie Sanders wins Michigan primary #Fox News projects Ted Cruz wins the Idaho primary #Marco Rubio 'not proud' of some Trump attacks #Bernie Sanders gains momentum after Michigan upset #RWW News: Dinesh D'Souza Says His 'New Movie Is Gonna Earn Me Life In Prison' #RWW News: Racist Blackface Skit On Right-Wing Radio Show #RWW News: Theodore Shoebat Supports Violent Vigilante Attacks Against Gay Rights Activists #RWW News: Bakker: Buy My Food Before WWIII #RWW News: Pat Robertson Calls For Trump-Kasich Ticket #Did Bush Lie About Iraq? #Petition Johnny Depp to ditch “Reason Rally”! #WHY I HATE CHRISTIANITY (Onision Vs The Vigilant Christian) Start of the Show The show started with the peasants unable to hear themselves. After they fixed the problem Ben admitted that he might vote for Trump if he builds a wall around Michigan. He came to this decision due to a hockey game which lead him to finally understand that people from Michigan are nothing but dirty animals. He was sure that their are some good Michiganies though. They announced the private patreon show and brought Paul on. TJ talked about how he was sad due to him being low on a sexiest rationalists poll. He was beaten by Armoured Skeptic, Sargon of Akkad, and Thunderf00t. TJ and Paul said they would have a competition on who could lose 30 pounds first. The peasants laid out the game plan and moved on to Troll or Not a Troll. The video was of a young boy, who looked like he was 11, telling a story about his first threesome (not really, he just wanted to sound like a man. This story was also stolen from another user named BlastphamousHD). TJ and Paul said it was a troll, and Scotty and Ben said it wasn't. Ben changed his mind and decided it was a troll. The peasants next played a story of some gun nut Florida woman who got shot in the back by her 4 year old son. The evil little monster was found not guilty by a jury of his peers. Every sensible mind would agree that he deserves life in prison. They next played a 2 minute video by Fox News reporting that the dirty Michigan Monkeys voted Bernie over Hillary even though the majority of the video was about Trump. After that they played a 15 minute Fox News video that was projecting Ted Cruz's win in "Hidaho". Middle of the Show Scotty told a short story about TJ peeing in his own bed and even in Scotty's bed. The peasants plugged their shirts and then played a CNN video where Marco Rubio gave a bullshit apology to Trump by hiding behind his kids. The peasants said that Brett Keane would make a great politician. They played another CNN video talking about how Bernie is gaining momentum over Shillary and TJ admitted that he hates her 10% less after he got his bearded dragon. TJ talked about having 2/3 signs of being a serial killer: he wetted his bed as a child and was a pyromaniac. He said that he didn't kill animals, the third sign, but we could all see through his lies. After that, the peasants played a video of Dinesh D'Souza talking about his new movie. Next was a video of some racist black face video that was played on some Right-Wing radio show. After that they played a video of Theodore Shoebat saying that he supports attacks on gay-rights activists, showing how much of a piece of shit he is. Next was a video about Jim Bakker trying to get people to buy his food because WW3 might happen. Paul wanted to come up with a good argument, but couldn't because all he could think about was how good the bonus bucket looked. End of the Show They then played a video of the living corpse, Pat Robertson, talking about how Trump and Kasich should team up. His main argument for this was because they are conservatives who both grew potatoes. They next played a Prager University video, hosted by an old lying bitch, talking about how Bush didn't lie about Iraq, even though he did. Everything she said was bullshit and the peasants easily refuted her points. The peasants moved on to the Crazy People Segment about a guy who made a petition for Johnny Depp not to speak at Reason Rally. In the petiton he said he was "greatly disturbed" by this. The reasoning for why he doesn't want Johnny Depp to speak at the event was basically because Johnny would be at a place where the evil atheists are. They next played a video by the Vigilant Christian where Mario responded to Onision for being a militant atheist and making an anti-Christianity video. The Vigilant Christian actually put TJ in the position to defend Onision. The peasants decided that Mario was a bigger douchebag than Onision. The peasants brushed upon Scotty and Paul's drinking contest before going into the post show. Post Show in the post show paul and scotty talk about the drinking contest then they watched I'm No Longer A Sociopath #Spirituality Gains and talked about doing magic mushrooms in amsterdam, They ten talked about how vigan gains is saying he is not a Public Sociopath anymore, they then spent time naming the maine show.. Paul told a short story about saying dirty words on the phone as a kid and getting his mouth washed out with soap, they then ended the post show because TJ was hot. Quotes Trivia *Scotty couldn't pronounce Lamborghini Diablo correctly when he was younger. *TJ used to piss in his and Scotty's bed when they were younger (this ended four months before the show began). *Richard Dawkins is the pope of atheism. *Ben cackle counter: Ben laughed in his signature way 23 times during the show Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego